The Kinomoto Weapon
by kimmikat
Summary: AU Li kingdom under attack, but the weapon needed isn't there? Then Prince Li finds strongest magic ever known, problem is it belongs to a girl with amnesia. Adventure, Romance, Mystery, the works
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is just another idea I had.  Not sure how it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Summary:  The land of Trian is under attack by mystical forces.  The kingdoms have been separated, and the Li Kingdom's last hope of success flew out the window when the Kinomoto Weapon never arrives.  But the appearance of a powerful presence leads the prince of the Li Kingdom to the strongest source of magic he has ever seen.  The problem is it is locked inside the body of a young girl with no memory of who she is.  Her power could help but will she be able to figure it out in time, and will the prince be able to not fall in love as well. (We should all know the answers shouldn't we?  Hehe or maybe not!)

The Kinomoto Weapon

Chapter 1: Who are you?

A young man of about twenty sat on a stone bench in a courtyard lit by cold sunlight.  The faint rays of early morning feebly attempted to warm up the garden surrounding him.  He watched as the crisp air rustled the leaves of the trees as they changed from green to yellow to red.  Soon the courtyard would be ablaze, the trees seeming to be on fire with crimson foliage.  

The breeze blew his unruly brown hair across his brow and gave his rich green robes a wave.  He was content here.  It was a place to think.  To let his guard down.  To escape.  To…

"Your highness."  A voice called.

_So much for escape_, he thought bitterly.

"Your highness," a man repeated appearing in the doorway leading back inside the castle.  "Her majesty requests your presence in the great hall immediately.  Captain Shotan has returned from the eastern fields and is awaiting your arrival to report."

"Thank you Wei.  I shall be there in a moment." Wei bowed and retreated into the darkness of the doorway.

The young man sighed, rising as he began to make his way to the great hall for discussions of the war.  He had been fearing that they would be discussing another matter, a more personal one that he desperately attempted to avoid.  But fighting was definitely a topic that could not be avoided, nor was it one he wished to.

There was a war waging in the lands of Trian, but no one knew who was the cause.  Confusion was rampant as all the Kingdoms in the land fell under attack by mysterious forces.  Creatures had swarmed the land and magic was believed to be the source, but the controller of the magic was still unknown.  The Kingdoms had been working on banding together to form a unified front, but recently communications had failed.  The last news to reach the borders was that the Varten Kingdom had fallen.  _That was months ago.  Who knew how many more may have been taken over by then? _ The land of Trian was in a state of crisis, some even thought it may be the end.  But the young man was going to fight till his last breath to protect his people and his kingdom from this mysterious attacker.

The young man strode through the tall open doors of the great hall.

He was announced, "Presenting his Royal Highness Prince Li Syaoran."  _As if they wouldn't know that by now_, he thought sarcastically.

The prince walked up to a row of chairs facing a assembly of soldiers kneeling.  Seated in one of a pair of imposing chairs was his mother Queen Yelan.  He gave a short bow before seating himself in a lower chair beside her.  Li gave a slight nod to his sisters seated further down before giving his attention to the blond haired man kneeling at the head of the group.  Their armor was slightly dirty to say the least and the men looked like they had just come from travel.  Apparently time was of the essence for they had skipped the courtesy of washing before presenting themselves to royalty.

"What have you discovered Captain Shotan?"  Li asked his voice taking on the emotionless tone that power placed on him.  When in command his feelings had the tendency to take a back seat.

"Your highness the news is not good." The blond haired man began. "We have lost fifteen more men on the eastern end.  Plus the Skalrons have been multiplying at a frightening rate.  We may become outnumbered soon.  There are rumors that new creatures may have infiltrated the Northern Forest surrounding the courtyard.  We have sent men to check it but we are unsure of their findings."

"Yes," Li said cutting him off, slightly urgent. "But what of the Kinomoto weapon?  Has it arrived yet?"

"No your highness.  We were unable to locate the Kinomoto weapon or the people charged with bringing it.  The enemy is so thick to the east that we cannot get messengers through.  And we think that the Kinomoto Kingdom must be having the same trouble."

Li sat back in his chair letting the information sink in.  This had been his great plan.  The hope of the survival of the Li Kingdom had been placed in obtaining the power of the neighboring kingdom.  The weapon was to be combined with the magic infused in the Li land to overpower the enemy.  And now they didn't have it, and thanks to his request the Kinomoto Kingdom was probably defenseless as well.   They were doomed.

The conversation continued with other members of the royal family and army were trying to determine the next course of action, but at the moment no one could think of anything.  Finally Li dismissed the soldiers to get food and rest. 

When the room had emptied of all except Li and his family, his mother turned to him. "Son, do not worry.  We will find another way.  Our people are strong."  His sisters nodded their encouragement.

"There is one other reason you were called here."  _Oh no_.   "It is time for this country to have a king again."  _Damn!_  "It would give the people hope to see the throne filled once again with a strong man who will protect them.  As you know the princess from the Rei kingdom is staying with us.  And she has been a friend of yours since childhood…"

It was at that exact moment he sensed something that sent a chill down his spine. Upon seeing Li freeze his mother began to scold him.  "I know you find her rather annoying but given time you could learn to love her.  If the two of you are engaged you…"

"That's not it mother.  Something is wrong.  I can feel a powerful aura to the south of the castle.  I think its coming from the edge of the Capitol, maybe even further."

"Silly Syaoran," his sister Fuutie laughed.  "No one's aura could be so strong as for you to feel it all the way in the castle."  The other three sisters began to join in joking about their delusional brother.

But despite their protests Li knew he was right.  And that meant that something was wrong.  Only a few people ever had magic and they all belonged to nobility or royalty so they were always known.  This aura was new and different, unrecognizable.  That made it a potential enemy.  _This could be another threat_ _to my people_. _But why not hide the aura if this person or thing is so powerful? Why be so open about it?  Unless they are so strong that the element of surprise is not needed. _And that was another cause for worry was the sheer strength.  His sister was right about one thing; even with Li's powerful magic he should not be able to locate an aura that far away.  It was unheard of.  

He had to investigate it and if it was dangerous destroy it.  But getting the timing right was going to be tricky.  With his mother pressing for marriage and his nosy sisters slipping out of the castle unnoticed would be difficult.  Li walked off to plan a little escapade into the city that resided below the castle, also known as the Capitol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later the same royal man was seen walking the streets of the Capitol dressed in regular breeches, shirt and tunic.  The people walking by had little clue that their future ruler was passing them by.

Li felt closely the atmosphere with his magic sensing the vibrations of the aura grow stronger and stronger the further away from the castle he got.  The city began to turn into the more rural section of town, the outskirts.  The presence was almost blinding at that point and he knew he still was not that close.  People always thought that auras were these colored lights hanging around a person but that was not so.  Everyone's aura was a white sparkling with life.  Literally it was their essence, their presence. Colors in auras were never very strong.  Rather they were tinted by a person's magic, so non-magical people's were colorless and they could not discern the auras of others.  The one he hunted was laced with pink fire, it raged and burn inside the light.  The magic was almost overwhelming at this point.  _Maybe they are even stronger than me._  The prince reached for the orb that hung from his neck, changing it into a long sword.  

The presence led him to a textile shop.  The presence made his way around the back to the workroom.  The door was open to let in fresh air; a faint tune could be heard floating through the opening.  Peeking inside, Li could see the owner of the strongest aura he had ever felt.  His eyes opened wide in shock as the image before him settled into his brain.  A young woman, maybe seventeen or eighteen years of age, was humming a tune as she used the loom to weave a beautiful tapestry.  She was creating the sweet image of a young man kneeling beneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

He could barely believe his eyes that this young girl with auburn hair could be the owner of strong magic.  _Just what is she doing here? _He questioned.  And before he could think of what to do the girl turned around smiling.  "Is there anything I can help you with sir?"  Her innocent emerald eyes alight, happy for having caught him in the act of watching.

_Her innocence could be a trick. _A voice in his head warned._ Attack first, ask questions later_.  Li followed the weird thinking of his brain as he brought his sword up.  The girl seeing this tried to run away but tripped on the stool set in front of the loom and ended up flat on her back with a cold sword pressed against her neck.(A/N: Silly Syaoran, violence is not the answer)

"Who are you?" The prince demanded his voice like a snowstorm. "Why are you here? Answer me!"  But despite the force in his words the girl said nothing, her body quaking with fear and her eyes filled with confusion.  _Why does she not attack me?  Why doesn't she use her magic?_

"For the last time, tell me who you are or I will kill you."

"She can't."  A stony voice cut through his anger.  Li turned to see a woman in the doorway glaring at him.  If he did not have the sword he was sure the lady would have probably outright hit him.  "Now get off her and I can explain.  But if you do not by God I will make you sorry."

Assessing the value of her threat as true Li withdrew his sword at which point the girl scrambled up running to the lady.  "I'm sorry Mistress Yamazaki that man just came in and attacked.  I didn't know what to do."

"Don't worry we will settle things," Mistress Yamazaki said soothingly patting the girl on the shoulder.  "Why don't you go for a walk to release some nerves, okay?"  The girl nodded and with one last worried glance at her attacker she left.

Mistress Yamazaki then approached Li did the most surprising action, she knelt.  _She knows who I am?!? _

"Your Highness please allow my husband and I to explain."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prince Li found himself in the kitchen of the upper level of the textile shop sitting beside Takashi and Chiharu Yamazaki, the young owners of the shop.  They had done work for his mother hence why Chiharu had recognized him. "So you are saying she remembers nothing at all?"  The prince asked.

"Not a thing your highness.  Not her name, her family, even the land she came from.  She just washed up on the banks of the Blomue River(A/N: No clue why I made that name) on the limits of the Capitol.  I found her when I went to do the washing a few days ago."  Chiharu said, still looking on the verge of murdering Li for his callous treatment even though he was royalty.

"So we took her in hoping she would recover her memory.  We had been planning to teach her to weave so she could have a job in our store, but as you could see of her work downstairs she doesn't need it.  Her work is amazing.  Weaving just comes naturally to her, your highness."  Takashi said then getting an evil glint to his eyes as a thought came to his head.  But before he could even open his mouth to speak a word about the ancient and most likely false world of weaving his wife yanked him away by the ear.  She harshly whispered, "Don't tell a single lie to his highness or you will die a painful death with my knitting needle."  That shut him up real fast.

The prince looked at the odd exchange in front of him before returning his thoughts to the girl in the workroom.  Those vibrant green eyes so full of fear and confusion came to mind.  Guilt ripped through him.  He had frightened an innocent girl because fear for his kingdom's fate made him desperate.    Li decided he need to apologize, a rare event for the prince.  But not only that, he felt a need to find out who she was.  She was powerful but seemed unconscious of it.  _Why was that?_  He was drawn to her mystery.  _And her strength could be useful in this time of fighting_.  With that he decided she was to be taken to the Li castle, whether she wanted to or not by the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what do ya think?  A good start?  Is it worth it to continue this story?


	2. I Dub Thee Lady Yuri

A/N: So here's another chapter.  Quite long cause I didn't feel like studying for ap exams, shame on me.  Anyways, I changed Li to Syaoran cause it was getting confusing with the whole Li magic and Li Kingdom stuff.  

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Summary:  The land of Trian is under attack by mystical forces.  The kingdoms have been separated, and the Li Kingdom's last hope of success flew out the window when the Kinomoto Weapon never arrives.  But the appearance of a powerful presence leads the prince of the Li Kingdom to the strongest source of magic he has ever seen.  The problem is it is locked inside the body of a young girl with no memory of who she is.  Her power could help but will she be able to figure it out in time, and will the prince be able to not fall in love as well. (We should all know the answers shouldn't we?  Hehe or maybe not!)

The Kinomoto Weapon

 Chapter 2: I Dub Thee Lady Yuri

A beautiful woman stood at a table in the center of a circular room muttering incantations her elegant hands poised above her head of ebony hair.  The table before her was constructed of slabs of an unknown stone that resembled hard snow glistening in the sun.  On its surface rested a flat piece of obsidian polished to a point where not a streak or smudge could be seen.

"Acclaro!"  She finished bringing her palms down toward the stone.  The piece lit up the space above it forming a picture in the air.  In it was scene of a castle under siege of Gitans, their massive arms hurling rocks at the weakening walls.  A small smile pulled at her lips.  The Dinat Kingdom would soon be in her clutches.

Remembering her original intent she refocused her eyes and the viewpoint took flight traveling the lands, scanning from kingdom to kingdom until reaching the borders of the land of the Li's.  But as the image began to cross the river on the border the woman flew back as a flash emerged, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Damn it!"  She shrieked pulling herself off the floor, her pale skin flushing with rage.  "There is a barrier in the way.  It will take time to break through this magic.  Time I do not have."

There was a knock at the door.  "Queen Caligo," A voice hailed.

Regaining her regal composure Caligo commanded, "Enter."

A young man opened the door, kneeling at the feet of his queen his sandy hair falling over his forehead, hiding it slightly.  He was wearing a black uniform with only a broadsword sheathed at his waist, nothing giving away his status or importance in the war.  In truth he was her right hand man, there to perform her bidding.  At the moment it was to overtake the lands of Trian.  He would do anything for his beautiful queen, even die for her.  All of her subjects would.  It was her power.

"Report Antari."

"The Dinat Kingdom is nearly ours.  A force of twenty Gitans is breaking through their defenses and several Estians have infiltrated the castle.  In a matter of days the kingdom shall be under your rule.  We have also released more Elementals into the realm to weaken all the remaining kingdoms."  Antari finished, praying silently that this information would be all that was needed, but Caligo did not miss what had not been said.

"And what about the Kinomoto Weapon?"  She questioned.

"…"

"Do you have her?"

"No, your Majesty.  I failed to capture the princess."  Antari admitted, fearful of the repercussions of this statement.

"So she is still on her way to the Li Kingdom?"  She hissed.

"I do not know, my queen."  Antari trembled under the scathing gaze of Caligo.  Her eyes burned, their black endless depths were like black holes sucking in the light but not reflecting it back.

"Then tell me what you do know before I strip you of your powers for your failure of this assignment."

Antari shivered with the threat.  Without his powers he would become…one of them.  A victim.  A zombie.

"We attacked the Kinomoto party on the border of the Rei and Li Kingdoms with a full army of Scalrons and Elementals.  The princess nearly defeated us but a Water Elemental attacked from the Blomue River catching her off guard.  I took this opportunity to use your potion.  But in so doing, her magic stopped and the elemental dragged her into the river.  Its current tugged her away from our forces sending her directly into the Li Kingdom.  But she may not even be alive."  He added seeing that this did not placate Caligo.

"So the weapon is already in the Li kingdom thanks to your incompetence," her anger and fear rising.

"But if she survived she will no longer know of herself as Princess Sakura Kinomoto.  The potion stripped her of her memories.  She will not even realize her power."

Caligo turned away from him walking toward the only window in the room looking at its empty view pondering the change in events.  The view from the window was the familiar darkness of this realm.  Had there been light maybe it could have resembled a normal kingdom with castles, towns, people and the like.  But light had never existed; it was the land of eternal darkness.   But Caligo had the power to create light, keeping it flowing inside the walls of the castle accessible only by her and those with power who resided there.  

Finally she turned back to the man kneeling on the floor.  "If the weapon is dead at least she cannot combine with the Li magic.  But if she is alive we need to find her before she regains her memory and unites with the Li Kingdom.  We may not be able to defeat them if they discover the ultimate connection.  Princess Sakura needs to be either under our control or dead."

"I have already sent forces, my queen, into the Li Kingdom to search her out."  Antari said.

"Good.  For the moment you shall keep your powers because I have need of you.  But I warn you, fail again and I will not be so forgiving."

He nodded his compliance.

Caligo continued, "At this moment I cannot view the Li Kingdom, the magic is blocking me.  Eventually I will be able to penetrate the barrier.  But what I see may still be indiscernible.  I will need you to be my eyes and ears."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Learn what the Li's are planning.  And watch for the weapon.  Contact me the moment you find her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young girl spoken of, the Kinomoto Princess Sakura, was at that moment walking the streets of the Capitol trying to calm her pounding heart.  The attack was still emblazoned in her mind.  _Funny how that's the most vibrant memory I have.  Being attacked by a stranger stands out while anything of my past is an empty darkness._  She laughed at the irony. "Who are you?" still rang in her ears.   _I wish I knew_ she thought with a hint of bitterness.

Careful to avoid any open windows where pails full of indiscernible material tended to be chucked out of them onto the streets below, Sakura weaved through the crowds of people.  She sighed at the sights around her.  Nothing around her was familiar.  It was all a blank.  _It's been days and still nothing.  Not a single memory.  I can't remember a damned thing.  Not even my own name._  Her mind was like a history book; she knew about the world but not her place in it.  The personal connection was lacking.  _Maybe I should just move on._  _The Yamazakis have been so kind.  But I know this place isn't right_.

Sakura sighed as she circled back to the shop hoping her assailant was long gone.  _Why did that man act like I was dangerous?  And why did it matter so much who I was?  It's clear he did not know me._

She shook away these seemingly unanswerable questions as she walked up the steps to the living quarters.  Sakura opened the door feeling her heart pull a yo-yo maneuver at the sight of her attacker having tea with the Yamazakis.  Fear coursed through her veins but something inside her refused to let her be prey.  Feigning what she hoped was indifference, "Oh you're still here," she tossed in his direction closing the door.

Syaoran stood saying, "Yes.  I stayed to apologize," already faltering at her change in moods.

"So now you decide to show some smidge of manners after attacking me?"  Her question tinged with anger.  Anger was good, it overrides fear.

"Uhhhhh." A voice quietly said.

Syaoran began to feel his blood boil merely at the tone of her voice.  No one dared be so disrespectful to him, even though there was some truth to what she was saying.  Glaring at the slender girl in front of him, "Why you little…"

"Is that attitude supposed to scare me?"  She scoffed glaring back.  To her, his sword frightened her more than his attitude.

He took a step closer to her and she stepped back not wanting him physically near him.  "Are you so sure you aren't afraid?" Syaoran challenged his amber eyes blazing.

"Ummmm." The small voice said.

"Maybe the fact that you went all psychotic on me just a little while ago is reason for me to want to be as far away from you as possible.  Does attacking innocent women boost your ego or something?  Makes you feel tough?"  Sakura taunted.

"Ummmm."  The voice came again

Syaoran bristled at her words.  He was a warrior.  A man of honor.  And she definitely was not defenseless with how much power she had.  But he could not say that.   She did not know yet and he felt it was not wise to inform her of that bit of knowledge at this moment.  So instead he taunted her, "Wouldn't take much to scare you.  You fell over a stool the moment you saw me.   Maybe you were too flustered at the sight of a strong man."

Sakura flushed with rage and embarrassment over his suggestion, "You're assuming that I would ever see you in a flattering way.  Which is not the case."

"Then how do you see me?"

"Um, excuse me."  The voice tried a little louder.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a warrior who preys on the fear of others.  You care nothing of how they feel, and from how you've been acting you don't like people challenging your authority.  In short you are a stuck up worthless jerk."  Sakura wasn't even sure where half of the things she was saying were coming from.  She barely knew this man, but she couldn't keep her tongue around him.

Syaoran had not taken her words kindly," And you're a weak sissy child whose lacks the intelligence to have any opinion worth my time."

"Excuse me!"  The now loud voice shouted.

"WHAT?" Both Sakura and Syaoran yelled in the direction of the voice, turning to see a  cowering Chiharu and Takashi.

"I just thought that you might want to know that he is Prince Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Kingdom. Just thought you might want to know before you anger him further."  Chiharu stated meekly.  Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock.  

"Him?" she squeaked.  Chiharu nodded._  A prince?  _She stared at Syaoran, disbelief clearly written over her face.

Syaoran smirked at her comical look of surprise, almost gloating.  This new information and the smug expression on the prince's face only further enraged her. 

Sakura strode over to Syaoran and made a small curtsy, and plastering an obviously fake smile on her face said, "I am terribly sorry for my atrocious actions **your highness**.  I hope you find somewhere in your enormous heart to forgive the likes of me, **your highness**."

Syaoran grimaced at his title.  Somehow the way she said it sounded more like an insult than an acknowledgement of respect, and her sugary sweet but so clearly sarcastic tone irritated him to no end.  _This girl is lucky she could be valuable to this kingdom or I'd lock her in the dungeons for the rest of her annoying existence,_ his mind growled.

He extended the formal courtesy of nodding a reply but neither erased the glares from their eyes.  But he suddenly broke off the staring battle when something entered his mind.  His plan.

"Thank you Master and Mistress Yamazaki for your hospitality and kindness.  But it is getting late and we need to take leave to the castle."

"Excuse me?"  Sakura growled. "What do you mean we?"  Funny how she seemed to have forgotten his title.

"You shall be accompanying me to the castle." Syaoran stated simply not expecting a challenge to his demand.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because …" Syaoran thought for a moment until he came upon an excuse.  "You are a wonderful weaver and my mother is in need of new tapestries.  She will want to meet you."  Satisfied with his reasoning, Syaoran turned and began to leave expecting Sakura to follow.

"I will do no such thing."  Sakura stated, her voice strong as stone.

Syaoran halted like he had just smacked into an invisible wall.  He turned slowly around to face her; maybe he had not heard her right.  "What did you say?"

"I am not going."

"You are coming with me."  Syaoran felt his irritation rise.  Maybe this girl was more trouble than she was worth.

"I graciously thank you for the honor of being invited, but I am not interested."

"It is not an invitation."  Syaoran growl his patience wearing thin.  "It is a command."

Sakura began to tremble under his gaze, demanding that she give in.  But taking a stance she managed to say, "I refuse."

Something in the prince broke.  All of a sudden he stormed up to Sakura grabbing her by the waist and slinging her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.  "Eeeeek!" Sakura shrieked in surprise, at first not sure what was going on. When realization hit she screamed in protest, "Put me down this instant you creep!  How dare you do this!"  She began to pound her fists into his back.  Syaoran flinched slightly; _I guess she's stronger than she looks_.  But he held strong.

Walking to the door he nodded his thanks again to the Yamazakis and headed toward the castle leaving a stunned couple unsure of what they had just witnessed in their home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The prince carried the squawking woman to the great hall, pushing the doors open to reveal his mother and sisters lined in attack formation with blazing energy balls crackling in their outstretched palms.  At the sight of Syaoran they relaxed letting the energy dissipate, each of them white barely laced with different shades of red.

The five women gazed inquiringly at the tiny figure atop Syaoran's shoulder who still pounding away relentlessly on his back desperately trying to be released.  He relinquished his hold, sliding Sakura down to the floor where she instantly began to berate him not noticing her surroundings, "How dare you treat me this way.  I don't care how important you are, you have no right!  What you did..."

"Ahem."

Sakura turned around to face the elegant queen and the four princesses who had been watching this interlude with barely masked amusement.

"May I present my mother Queen Yelan and my sisters Princess Fuutie, Princess Fanren, Princess Feimei, and Princess Sheifa."  Syaoran formally announced them.  "This time you might not say something you regret."  He reminded bringing up their encounter.

Sakura threw a glare in his direction before kneeling before them.  "Forgive my rudeness your Majesty and your Highnesses.  I am sorry for the disruption I have caused."  Syaoran nearly fell over with shock at the change in behavior.  _What?  She's polite and courteous to them but rude and stubborn to me! What gives?_

Queen Yelan smiled at the young woman in front of her.  "There is nothing to be forgiven, for from the looks of it my son has treated you rather improperly."  Syaoran shot darks looks at his mother.  _Traitor!_  His sisters began to giggle at his childish behavior.

"Tell me who you are young lady."

Sakura paused for a moment before speaking, "I do not know who I am.  I cannot remember anything before a few days ago."

The queen looked at her with sad eyes while the sisters whispered their sympathies.  _Oh it's not that tragic_, Syaoran thought rolling his eyes..

"I know!"  Fuutie exclaimed.  "Why don't we give her a name until she remembers her own."  The other sisters nodded in agreement.

"Would that be alright with you?"  The queen asked Sakura.  She could only nod a response.  _A name?__  It would nice to be known as someone not just 'the girl' or 'you there' but… what if it's still not me?_

"Akiko."

"Jasmine."

"Aradia."

"Maria."

The girls shouted names but none seemed to fit.

"How about Yuri(Lily)." A voice said softly.

The room fell silent as the sisters swiveled their heads to face their once quite silent brother, eyes slightly wide.  Then small smiles tugged at their mouths as they thought the name over.  It wasn't quite right, but somehow it was closer than any of the other names suggested.  "It's perfect!" they cried.

They swarmed Sakura giving her a thorough comb over.  "She's so cute."  "No wonder Syaoran brought her."  "Oh her hair is so beautiful."  They cooed over her and Sakura blushed with embarrassment over the examination.  She felt like a freak on display.

While the princesses kept Sakura occupied the queen walked over to her son.  "When you first arrived we thought we were under attack.  Her aura was pulsating with power.  I have never felt someone so strong.  Is she conscious of it?"  Yelan asked.

"No.  She didn't even fight back when I attacked her."  The queen raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"No wonder she protested going with you," Yelan chuckled. "But you were right to bring her here.  She could help us until we find the Kinomoto weapon." (A/N: I know I know, such a trite setup.  But you'll just have to live with it.)

Syaoran nodded his agreement.

"You will have to help her train."  Yelan did not miss the grimace that passed in her son's face.  She smiled seeing her usually stone faced child so animated.  "You are the only one qualified.  But it may take some time before she is aware of her magic.  Until then we will need a reason to keep her here without suspicion.  If there are spies about we must hide her till she can learn to mask her aura.  Luckily the creatures have no souls so they cannot feel her aura, but I still worry."

"She can weave quite well.  The Yamazakis said it seemed to come to her naturally."

"Then it's settled.  We can place her as a weaver and you can work on figuring out who she is and helping awaken her awareness of her magic."

Syaoran grew uneasy with his mother's decisions.  _I'm going to have to be around that annoying thing?_  He vaguely wondered if he would survive the experience.

"Girls."  Yelan called out clapping her hands twice for their attention.  "Please give Yuri some air.   I am sure that she must be exhausted from her strenuous journey here."  She gave a side glance and Syaoran before continuing.  "Wei would be so kind as to show her to a room near the weaving quarter."

A servant that had been standing near the door came in and bowed.  Then turning to Sakura, "Lady Yuri this way please."  Sakura would have protested but the man was so friendly looking, reminding her of a grandfather type of figure.  She did not want to cause trouble for him.

Syaoran watched the auburn haired girl leave without struggle.  Was she nice to everyone but him?  He heard snickering behind him and turned to see his sisters laughing at him.

"So Yuri is quite attractive isn't she?" Feimei said elbowing him in the ribs.

He glared at her causing the princesses to giggle even more.  Used to a rather cold brother, they found him to be quite amusing when he got emotional.

"Funny, most girls never manage to get a reaction out of you, much less such a passionate one."  Fanren commented.

"Maybe its love."  Sheifa teased.

"Don't disgust me.  She's an annoying weak little brat.  The only interest I have in her is as a defense for this kingdom."  Syaoran spat out then stormed through the doors.

The room was silent for a moment.  Then the four sisters burst with laughter.

"Little Syaoran is in for a big surprise."  Fuutie stated as the others nodded their agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Fog was all around.  A blank fuzzy whiteness._

_"Daughter you must save us.  Save us all."_

_Sakura wandered through the thick mist its vapors curling about her body blinding her.  She followed the voice but it always seemed to be one step ahead of her.  It kept calling her._

_"Daughter you must save us.  Save us all."_

_"Where are you?"  Sakura cried out desperately starting to run toward the voice but never seeming to get closer.  She needed to find them. Help them.  But she couldn't.  _

_"Daughter you must save us."_

Sakura awoke with a start breathing heavily.  She looked at her surroundings trying to remember where she was and how she got here.  The few memories she had flooded back.  She was in the Li castle to be a royal weaver.  Anyone should consider it an honor and a blessing.  It was lucky for an unknown like her to be taken in and given a job, food, and shelter.  They'd even given her a room of her own, small but furnished with a good bed, a dresser, and a chair, even a small window facing the east.  But it was not for her.

She couldn't stay.  Her memories beckoned her.  She needed to find her past.  Did she have family?  Were they in trouble?  The answers were out there and she needed to locate them.  Someone needed her help and she couldn't just wait around knowing that and doing nothing.

Sakura quickly made up her mind to leave that night.  She would discover a way out.   Maybe stop by the Yamazakis to retrieve supplies and head out.  She would follow the river from where she was found and hope that something would spark her memory.  It was the only thing she could think of.  She opened the door and glanced down the hall, seeing no one she slipped out of the room hoping that chance would lead her out of the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was pacing around his room when he felt a tingling sensation pull at his aura.  He halted with recognition, _she's leaving_.  He threw open his door and ran in the direction he was called.  He had to stop her.

A/N: So what do ya think?  Is it a keeper or a weeper?


End file.
